


doing the wrong, right.

by vsoumeur



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsoumeur/pseuds/vsoumeur
Summary: When we are unable to achieve what we want, we always die a little on the inside, don't you think— sometimes disrespecting the laws is right thing, Queenie knew.





	

The door opened just as rudely as it closed. Queenie knew what had happened. From the kitchen, she shyly leaned in to see her sister's face. They made eye contact.

"Please don't, not today"

"You know I can't control it"

Tina sighed, took her shoes off, and threw the new newspaper in a near table. She took longer than usual, Queenie noticed.

"How was your day?" Tina asked as she put her shoes beside the door and followed to the kitchen.

"Quite usual, you know how Abernarthy never gives up, and— " She cut herself before doing the damage. She cannot let anything hurt her sister, she had enough today.

Tina took out her wand and after murmuring a simple organization spell, she left to her bedroom. Mind you, shared bedroom. Queenie's gaze softened by the sight. Her sister was the organized one and at least that was still there. Sorrow does not let you forget who you are; really, she believed her sister was strong. However, it did not stop Queenie from hearing. The eerie whispers, the subtle crying and the hurtful shout. She gulped and tried to block it. Not today, please; her sisters words resonated trough her mind.

Queenie walked to their bedroom and put her hand in the doorknob. When she turned, the sight of her sister’s powerful gaze greeted her. But she noticed, oh how she noticed. The big eye bags that sulked in her face, the redness of the nose and the subtle sparkling of borders of the eye and most importantly; the lower corner lip bruises from biting.

Queenie did not care and engulfed her sister in her embrace.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"I told you to not ready my mind!"

"I'm your sister, please don't forget that. I know you well enough to know when you are hurting"

Tina cracked under the hug. She gave up and rested her head on her sister's shoulder. Her throat tightened and she tried to hold it in but her tears were already there.

Queenie wept with her, knowing what happened that day. She held her sister all night and did not let go. She would never let her go, not even if she had to fight her tooth and nails to get her dear sister back. They were still young, she was still so young and so gentle, Quenie knew.

Not too far from them, a magical newspaper read: Auror attacks no-maj, death penalty might be underway.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i am a little sad that the goldstein sisters weren't explored. they seemed much like a tool than anything at all at the movie but then again, my pathetic attempt was just that hahah. as always, my mistakes are mine alone.


End file.
